Vengeance of the Martial
by l a masaana
Summary: Arwen leaves he home because her elven family underestimates her strength. Twenty years after escaping, she comes back for vengeance and finds Estel, a four-year-old child, waiting for her.
1. Misunderstood

Title: Vengeance of the Martial  
  
Author: sumblinkgirl4182©  
  
Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for mild language, drug use, violence, and questionable content)  
  
Genre: Action/Drama  
  
Couples: Arwen/Aragorn  
  
Summary: Arwen leaves he home because her elven family underestimates her strength. Twenty years after escaping, she comes back for vengeance and finds Estel, a four-year-old child, waiting for her.  
  
Thanks To: IlfirinHeriOfValarn  
  
- - On with the show  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Misunderstood  
  
Arwen lay atop the soft, satin sheet of her bed, enraged. She didn't understand. She had always been so valiant and strapping. She had been the one who had ridden with the dying Frodo, after he had been stabbed by a morgul blade, back to Rivendell where Elrond had cured him. Elrond knew that the Ringwraiths had been at her heels the whole ride; and he also knew that she hadn't stopped once out of weariness. Why couldn't he accept her as she was? Couldn't elven princesses be brave?  
  
She sighed a deep, long sigh.  
  
There was something else she didn't understand as well; why wasn't she happy with her life as it was? She considered it. At first, she could think of no reasons; she had a great father and many friends. She had wonderful brothers and sisters and the large bedroom with the beautiful canopy divan with a balcony right to the outside of her bedroom overlooking the view of scenic Rivendell. Every night she was lulled to slumber by the soft splashing noise of the many waterfalls throughout the mountains. She was served magnificent dishes and-  
  
Then it hit her; she needed Aragorn. 'He will be back soon,' she told herself in her mind. "He promised." She said this aloud and a maid poked her head into the bedroom to check on her. "Did you call, ma'am?" the maid asked obediently. "No," Arwen replied. "Just thinking. Thank you for your concern though. I know I can always count on you to be there when I need something," she said halfheartedly.  
  
The maid, called Liana, retreated to her own quarters.  
  
Arwen stepped out onto her balcony and looked at the sky. The day had begun. The sun was rising behind the mountains in the east, toward Moria. She walked over to the bench sitting against the stony wall; the one Aragorn had made especially for her. She lifted up the seat to reveal a gleaming, silver sword. Aragorn had made this bench, for he knew Elrond had banned Arwen from owning a sword.  
  
'Most people don't know Aragorn can chisel wood," she thought, chuckling a bit at the thought. But he sure could chisel. The beautiful bench had lovely décor along the arms and the back of the chair. He had whittled little elves and fairies into it, the fairies wings outspread wide "to show my great love for you," Aragorn had told her.  
  
Arwen picked up the sword and it dazzled in the sparkling sunlight. She began swinging the sword violently, as if combating an invisible enemy. She had done this often before her father had banned swords. Since then, she had not taken the chance of being seen with the sword.  
  
She was furious at everything; her father for not understanding the martial person she was, Aragorn for leaving her for the fellowship, Liana for interrupting her peaceful thoughts of Aragorn, Aragorn's father and mother, for making love and forming the child Arwen came to love, just to have him leave her.  
  
She continued with her routine of violent sword-swinging until she calmed down. Now she sat on the bench and ran her finger along the blade of the sword. It sliced deep into her finger. She didn't expect that to happen. Normally, the sword was dull enough not to slice at the soft touch of a finger. What if Aragorn had read her thoughts and was angry with her and wanted payback. After all, it was his old sword. Perhaps he could possess it if he tried hard enough.  
  
Arwen, however, waved that issue away. Was she going insane? If Aragorn had the power to possess, would he not tell her of it? Of course he would. How foolish of her to think otherwise. 'I probably was still angry and simple put too much pressure on the blade,' she thought. It was logical enough.  
  
She returned to her bedroom and put on a brassiere and bloomers. She slipped a blouse and skirt on and trotted over to the small table sitting next to her bed. She picked up the brush and ran it through her long, brunette hair.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Arwen said with as cheerful of a voice as she could bring herself to use. Elrond entered. "Hello, father," she said hollowly. She had not yet fully forgiven him for banning swords.  
  
"Hello Arwen!" he exclaimed, as though it was the first time in quite some time he had seen her. "Yes?" she asked impatiently. "Well, dear," he responded, adding an unusual dear in," I have some brilliant news!" He said eagerly, putting on a obviously fake smile. Arwen stared at him blankly. He stared back at her, expecting a thrilled Yes? Or What is it? or an Oh daddy tell me please! She did not do any of these things, but continued to stare. Elrond's smile had faded in silent expectation for a response from Arwen, but, realizing he was not going to get one, put the bogus smile back upon his lips and said," We are having a fine lady from the banks of Anduin come to the castle for a while! She will be teaching you ladylike manners! Isn't that exhilarating?!" Arwen snapped her jaw into a tight position, sat up straight, and slapped her father.  
  
"Arwen! What was that for?!" he said, taken aback. "You, all of you, keep trying to make me into a lady. First, you prohibited me from leaving the borders of Rivendell. Second, you banned me from using swords, and now? Now you are providing lady lessons?"  
  
"It is for your own safety Arwen-" "No! It is to keep me from seeing the world; to keep me from being safe!" Elrond was flabbergasted. "How is this keeping you from being safe?! By not letting you leave these borders, the evil from outside them cannot hurt you!" Arwen considered this. "No," she decided on finally. "By keeping me cooped up inside Rivendell will not let me be exposed to the evil. Therefore, if I were to encounter an evil beast or being one day, I would not know how to protect myself. Without swords, I cannot protect myself. And then the lady lessons? How will that keep me safe? Instead of fighting back when being attacked, I will, rather than fight back, collapse to the ground and cry and wail!"  
  
Elrond had given up. He got to his feet and said one last thing to Arwen. "One day, you will thank me." Then he left.  
  
Arwen was infuriated. She had made up her mind. That night, she would break away from these terrible regulations. She would jump off of her balcony and run away to find her lover, Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~  
  
You like? I know, that sounds almost nothing like the summary, but that will come in later chapters. Please R/R. Thanks! Ta. -Blinki 


	2. The Escape

A/n: This chapter is kind of gory, so, yeah. Don't read it if you are uncomfortable with gore.  
  
A short summary: If you were smart enough and read Chapter One: Misunderstood, you would know the Arwen was planning to run away from Rivendell because she was misunderstood for being a "pretty little princess," although she was, in fact, a fierce princess. She couldn't take everyone pressuring her to be Miss Perfect, and, after her father hires a kindly lady to give Arwen lady lessons, the line has been crossed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Escape  
  
Arwen suddenly bolted upright in bed, as though she had set a mental alarm clock for the perfect time to escape. She moved blindly through the darkness, searching for the matches to light the candelabra hanging on the wall over her divan. She finally found a single match and lit the candles.  
  
She had slept in her clothes, rather than in the nude as she always had before. Her father had always told her that if you slept in the nude, it would make your skin baby soft, and princesses needed baby soft skin. So, from the first of her days until the night before tonight, she had never worn clothing to sleep in. Tonight, however, she considered it to be an exception. The diminutive sound of a blouse buttoning would easily wake Liana, who would then come check on her every few seconds to see if she was asleep. This is why she had to be exceedingly silent when sliding out of her bedroom through the doorway. Once she was on the balcony, however, she would have the advantage. She could get off of it and set off running through Rivendell before Liana could even get to bedroom.  
  
She tiptoed over to the doorway and walked onto the balcony. She jumped off of the balcony and landed on the ground in a heap with a thud. "Ahh!" she yelped in pain. She had landed on her right leg and had been stabbed in her wrist with a stick. Almost immediately, however, she could hear Liana bounding for the balcony.  
  
Arwen now forgot her pain and leaped from her bloody plot on the ground to her feet. She streaked through the castle courtyard and into a circle of close trees. Here she collapsed in a mound of blood. She now realized she still had the lone match with her, although it was no longer lit. She rubbed it against a tree and it burst into flame. She peered cautiously at her pounding leg. She almost screamed at the sight. It was popped out of place and looked awful. Her wrist was bleeding profusely.  
  
'I will not sojourn,' she thought to herself. 'I will travel to Weathertop. There I will treat my wounds and rest.' She leisurely got to her feet and hobbled through the woods, keeping off of the street.  
  
She seemed to walk for hours. Arwen used to run throughout Rivendell playfully, effortlessly. She could frolic freely and could run forever, as much as she wanted, as far as she wanted. Now, however, it seemed arduous and troublesome.  
  
30 Minutes Later.  
  
"Halt!" A voice suddenly came ringing out of the darkness. Arwen put on a high, giggly voice. "Oh hello! Can I help you with something mister?" The man studied her face. She studied his. She knew who this was. It was her brother's dear friend, Karloni. He was in the Rivendell army and kept guard over Rivendell. 'This means I am almost out of Rivendell!' Arwen thought excitedly.  
  
"Are you not Arwen, daughter of Elrond, princess of Rivendell?" he asked suspiciously. Arwen giggled unnaturally. "Oh no! What an interesting comparison! We do not look a thing alike!" she said playfully, adding another bouncy giggle at the end of her sentence.  
  
"I am Karino, but people call me Kari. Wha-" Karloni interrupted her here. "Who is your father or mother?" he asked. Arwen did not panic. My father is Rolaca and my mother is Tiranil." Karloni looked at her skeptically. "I have never heard of either of these people. Have you just transferred from another place?"  
  
"Karino" smiled gleefully. "No I was just visiting.  
  
Karloni grunted doubtfully, but he accepted the pleading eyes. "Go ahead," he said, exasperated. "But if the princess ends up missing, I am going to go hunt out "Rolaca," he said in a laughing way.  
  
Arwen sighed. "You know it is me, do you not?"  
  
"I do," Karloni replied.  
  
"Please, do not tell anyone! I will do anything!" she said desperately.  
  
"Anything?" he asked elatedly.  
  
"Anything," she agreed.  
  
Karloni snickered. "You must let me clean your wounds and then you must give me passionate kiss." He knew this would shake her, and she may even return to the palace.  
  
Arwen was dumfounded. She would be betraying Aragorn. Yet, she had to do this. It was better. This way she could be with Aragorn. "All right!" she said as confidently as she could.  
  
He bent down and pulled up her skirt. He grabbed her leg tightly and jerked it. "Ah-h" she wailed, cutting herself off. He looked up and smiled. "It's all right. Your leg is broken and needed to be fixed." He looked at her like an anxious puppy, pleading silently he could pull her skirt up a bit farther, to reveal her legs and all else sacred. Arwen could read this look, for many people had given it to her. At this, she thrust her wrist toward him and flattened her skirt back on her legs. He cleaned the wound with a small handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. Arwen flinched, but stood still. He then wrapped it up in a bandage.  
  
"Now." he said with an anxious glare in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know," Arwen said uncomfortably. "I have to kiss you passionately."  
  
He leaned in toward her and their lips touched. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and she returned the gesture, although she had no wish to do so. His hand began to creep up her side and she jerked away. "That's too far."  
  
"All right be on your way and be careful!"  
  
Arwen fled through the gates and on toward Weathertop.  
  
~*~*~  
  
R/R! I still haven't gotten very far yet have I? 


End file.
